


An honest mistake- A request for Orphan_account

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Bondage, Copy Vampire teeth, Cursed Reader, F/M, Kidnapping, Muteness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Can you please do a story where the reader is just a mute, plain, innocent girl that doesn't know a thing about the supernatural world but Sam and Dean suspected her to be one of the vampires that prey on people and they kidnapped her. They interrogate her and they're not happy bc she didn't answer them so they rape her. When they're finished, Cass came to them and said that the reader is just a look alike of the vampire and that the reader is a mute and innocent citizen. They felt really bad about it and tried to talk to her but she just flinched and sobbed harder, sad as they're foul language that they throw at her repeated in her head. I don't want DP included and she's a virgin. Thank you! ^_^





	An honest mistake- A request for Orphan_account

2 months ago you had been cursed by a witch after your boyfriend giving you freakishly long teeth that came out when you eat sometimes. It mostly just freaked people out, but when two random men started calling you a vampire because of its trouble soon started.

You had run at first unable to explain your situation because you were mute from a car accident as a child. You were in the worst clothes for running a low cut tight long sleeve black shirt with fitting gray jeggings that hugged your legs for you to slip kne high on over them. When you thought you had outrun them you wheezed painfully against a wall. You hear the sound of boots coming then you had a bag over your head. 

“See Sam I told you they would have a hook in town. She is a good one to look at those tits damn.” A deep voice said his breath blowing against your cleavage. You tried to push away from him weakly just backing blindly into another man.

“Dean stop checking out the vampire Dean.” Another voice said you assumed was Sam. You felt a hand grab your left breast roughly before you were forced to walk forward tripping over your own feet. You feel to the ground wincing from the pain, unable to say just how hurt you were. You were pulled up by two strong hands before you were thrown over a shoulder with your butt in the air.

“She has a nice ass too.” Dean said as the chest under you vibrated with his words. Then your butt cheek was slapped making you tense on his shoulders. Your hands were grabbed and tied together by rope making your wrist start to pulse from the lack of blood. You heard a door creak open loudly before you were thrown into a leather seat. You sat up leaving the bag on your head so you didn’t make the men angry. You could feel blood running down your arm where you feel making you wince again and almost start crying. Two doors open in front on either side of you and grunt let you know the two men were now in the car.

“Do you think we should knock her out?” Sam said to your right in the passenger seat. 

“If she was strong enough to break out she would have already. I think she is just the bait.” Dean said in the driver seat starting the car and driving forwards. 

“She hasn’t made a sound even when she fell. She is still bleeding Dean.” Sam said his voice louder now making you assume he was looking at you. 

“That’s weird for a vamp.” Dean said also sounding louder than before. 

“She might not give us any information.” Sam said now facing forwards you assumed by the sound of his voice. 

“Then I guess we could come up with some new interrogation tactics.” Dean said the threat evident in his voice. They were trying to scare you into talking and it would have worked if you could talk. The rest of the ride was quite beside the constant noise of Sam checking the back seat. The leather squeaking slightly every time he turned to look at you. 

“Your get to clean up the blood in the back seat.” Sam said suddenly making you jump in fright. 

“No, I did it last time.” Dean argued. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Sam offered. You heard clothes rustling then Dean grumble. 

“Every damn time.” You almost smiled at how funny it was to hear these men talk to one another it was like they were siblings. The car started to slow down making you nervous until it stopped and your stomach rolled in anxiety. The car doors opened again before the one on your right was opened and two hands grabbed on to your arms pulling them towards the open door. 

“You clean the blood. I’m gonna get her secured in the holding room.” Sam said carefully avoiding the blood on your arm. Your arms were lifted pulling them up around a large head with long hair before two big hands wrapped around your thighs. You were lifted effortlessly your legs forced to wrap around a large slim torso. Your butt sagged slightly because your hands were not able to hold on affectability. You felt a semi hard penis bumping against your crotch making you tense. 

“Sorry, it’s been a while and you do look very good in those tight clothes.” Sam said walking you forwards. His hand moved to your butt lifting you higher as he reached out to open a door from the sound. As he walked quickly with your butt bounced lightly on his crotch. You could feel the semi become a full hard on rubbing against you making you very uncomfortable, you were still a virgin. You grimace under the hood trying to pull your legs higher on his hips. Sam moaned suddenly stopping and pushing you up against a wall.

“Don’t uh, don’t do that, please. Just don’t move.” Sam grunted adjusting you on his hips before pushing away from the wall to keep moving forward. Your hands were painfully numb and throbbing from the tight rope around them. Sam stopped suddenly shifting back to one hand on your butt to reach out the sound of metal scraping made your nervous again until Sam moved forwards. He squatted down letting your legs down to the ground before he grabbed your arms harshly pulling them above your head to clip them to what sounded like a chain. 

“What should we do until Dean comes down?” Sam questioned to close to you for comfort. You remained silent waiting to see if he would remove the bag to at least give you a chance to try and use your mouth to communicate. 

“You do have an amazing pair of breast. Are they real?” Sam asked suddenly before hands were on your breast squeezing them lightly. You panic instantly trying to back away from his large hands on you.

“I can only get a reaction out of you when I touch you, interesting.” Sam hummed grabbing your hip to pull your body flush with his. One of his hand wrapped around to the small of your back keeping you in place while his other hand went up to cup your breast softly again. You tried to pull away then you felt his thumb swiping over your nipple. You tensed pulling back from him with all your strength having no effect. 

“And you really don’t want to be touched sexually.” Sam moaned moving his hand up to graze your bare skin pulling down your shirt slightly. 

“If you want me to stop tell me where the other vampires are hiding.” Sam said seriously pulling your shirt and bra down further almost revealing your nipple. 

“Why can't I play with her, but you can?” Dean roared making you jump in more terror Sam sighed moving your shirt back into place. You almost fainted in relief feeling Sam pull away from you.

“Shut up Dean. Ok, so far, she won’t say anything still. She will only respond when I touch her and she only really freaks out when I do what you just walked in on.” Sam said further away from you. You were breathing heavily in fright feeling like your heart was about to explode. Being blind with two men that were obviously going to do whatever the hell they wanted to you no matter what you did. 

“What do you want to try next? Or does the tent in your pants mean you want to keep going with your plan?” Dean asked sounding closer to you. 

“She hasn’t responded to anything until we have touched her. I don’t think cutting her up would work because when she fell it obviously hurt but she made no pain noises.” Sam said walking behind you while he thought over the situation. 

“Do whatever works I just want some play time.” Dean chuckled closer you tried to move back from him.

“What you don’t like that idea?” Dean asked before hands grabbed your waist again pulling you into the new man. He smelled slightly like beer and old spice the feel of his hands made your stomach flip-flopped suddenly. You tried to move away again your feet lightly hitting Dean’s legs.

“Tell us where the other vamps are sweetheart or I’m going to take your shirt off first.” Dean threatened in your ear through the bag. You try everything to get away from him just making him laugh. You hear a light click sound before the back of your shirt was grabbed and cut down the middle. At the same time, your front and arms were also ripped apart leaving your breast exposed to the cold air. You try to stop the tears from running down your face, but this was terrifying. 

“Damn these look good enough to fuck.” Dean moaned next to your face making you want desperately to scream in fear. 

“Tell us where the vamps are. You know what will happen next.” Dean said popping your right bra strap painfully. You tensed still remaining silent Dean sighed. Your bra began to get unclipped before the straps were cut and the fabric was pulled from your body. Your nipples were hard standing upright on your round breast. 

“Can’t say I don’t like this kind of interrogation.” Dean moaned pushing his hips into your hips to add truth to his words. You were constantly crying now your mouth forming "I don’t know in" fear and panic until your nipple was touched by something warm and wet. You tensed feeling lips sucking your left nipple into a mouth. a warm tongue licked back and forth over it. Two other hands cupped your butt firmly squeezing each cheek painfully. You were pinned between unwanted pleasure and pain.

“If you want this to stop just tell us what we want to know. Are those murdering freaks worth what we are about to do to you?” Sam whispered in your right ear. Your jeggings started to get unbuttoned making you really panic. For the first time, you cocked back your leg kicking wildly trying to knock the men away from you. You connected with someone making you feel more afraid than anything else.

“Fucking bitch, you’re lucky you’re a weak little thing or that might have really hurt.” Dean snarled grabbing your still kicking leg easily. Your buttons started to be touched again making you sob silently in defeat feeling your jegging being pulled down your legs along with your boots. They left you in your dark purple cotton whale-tail thong. 

“This color really suits you.” Sam complemented pulling the elastic band to pop it against your skin. A hand cupped your breast again just kneading the full breast while yourtthong was removed. 

“Jezz this thing is soaking wet. Maybe she actually likes all this kinky shit.” Dean chuckled in front of you. You mouthed stop over and over crying nonstop when you hear zippers from behind and in front of you. 

“What should we try next Sammy?” Dean asked walking around you with heavy footsteps.

“Well I know what I want to do, but it’s a little weird.” Sam said before two hands started at your butt running down to your thighs to lift you up around large hips. Suddenly a naked penis lay against your inner thigh close to your lips. 

“This whole thing is a little weird Sam, but here I am hard and ready for whatever you will let me do to this perfect little piece of bait.” Dean said behind you as more hands cupped your breast roughly pinching your nipples.

“I have not gotten laid in like two weeks. I need to go first.” Sam said pushing his hips into yours. Dean kiss the back of your neck licking lightly along your skin. 

“She is all yours. But as soon as she starts answering some motherfucking questions we stop.” Dean said firmly slapping your ass hard as Sam straightened his penis to your entrance. He shoved inside of your thrashing body pulling your flush with his hips. He moaned cupping your butt for leverage. You were leaning backward on the ropes above you making your body bend awkwardly just letting Sam get deeper. You were screaming silently under the hood they refused to take off.

“Come on darlin just tell us where the nest is.” Dean said in your ear while Sam set a hard drilling pace into your limp body. Your head fell back hitting Dean’s shoulder lightly. Sam’s finger dug into your thighs using them to pull you back and forth on his dick. Dean backed up where you couldn’t touch him looking at the black hood. 

“Or don’t and my little brother will fuck you so hard you can’t walk a straight line.” Dean said harshly. Sam did just that using the moment from your hanging body and his own strength to brutally pounding into your virgin pussy. 

“She feels amazing.” Sam moaned ramming your body with enough force to make your teeth knock together. Your eyes hurt from the constant crying as your head bobs lifeless in the air between your arms. You didn’t fight anymore because every time you tensed Sam moaned going harder. His cock was easily gliding through your walls hitting your cervix with every savage pound. You just wanted to die from the pain or the humiliation you couldn’t tell which was worse at the moment. 

“Can’t wait until my turn.” Dean said darkly against your neck making you remember that this was just the begging. Sam started to hump furiously never leaving your walls as he started to swell. His moans filled the room until he stilled inside of you with a deep feral grunt. You could feel him throbbing inside of you letting his body completely relax before he pulled out of you. You hung from the ropes barely standing on your feet when more hands grabbed you from behind. 

“Just tell us where the fucking nest is.” Dean said behind you seeing how broken you were in just your body language. You tried to scream again with no luck still stuck in eternal silence. 

“I gave you a chance.” Dean whispered pulling your hips backward so that you were leaning on the ropes in front of you this time. He entered you at a deep angle making your already painful walls start to throb from the abuse. 

“Damn you are the best bait we have ever picked up before. It was great we found you by accident in that restaurant.” Dean mocked pulling out halfway before slamming back in at the same brutal pace Sam had used. His hips made a loud skin on skin slapping sounds fill the room. He shoved a foot in between yours legs widening them enough to let him get deeper his balls started to hit your clit. You just let him pound you feeling his hands roaming over your hips up to your breast to pull you flush with his body.

“Got to say your little cunt does feel fantastic.” Dean moaned pinching and pulling at your nipples. You squirmed against him in discomfort sobbing without a sound from the pain of his long rod deep inside of you. Dean pulled out of you slightly to push back in hitting your cervix with each thrust. You could feel how his chest and abs flex against you back with each thrust. A phone rang to your left before hastily being answered footsteps echoed around the room over the slapping of skin.

“Hey, Cass. No, we are not busy just interrogating a vamp. Ok, we should be done by then.” Sam said sounding far off. 

“Cass has some information on Lucifer. He will be here in 5 minutes.” Sam said walking closer to where you were being raped relentlessly. Dean picked up the pace pulling out further slamming into your walls. 

“Got to make this quick sweetheart. Where are the other vampires hiding?” Dean asked bending you over enough to make you attempt to scream again in pain. He slapped your ass hard making you jerk in pain. 

“Say something! Come on sweetheart!” Dean roared slapping your butt cheeks harshly. You thrash in agony attempting to get away as Dean slaps you again harder than before.

“The more you move the fast I’m gonna cum baby.” Dean grunted slapping you again. You tensed up out of reflex making Dean’s seem bigger inside of you somehow. He moaned grinding his member harder into your cervix. 

“Fuck do that again.” Dean moaned slapping you harder. You tensed in pain making him moan in the same deep pleaser. He started fucking you wildly like Sam had done before. His head swelled pushing your walls further apart until he moaned lightly stopping his thrusts. He pumped a few more times as he moaned letting all his anger out inside of you. 

“Sam?” You heard far off out of the room. Dean pulled out of you letting you hang on the ropes again in defeat. 

“In here Cass just finishing up with the vamp for now. We are going to have to try again later.” Sam said before a hand cupped your breast again.

“What vampire?” A different gravelly voice asked. 

“The one naked and strung up Cass.” Dean said sounding close to your left. A soft hand pressed against your hip not moving. You felt like you were going to throw up if another person raped you. 

“This woman has a curse on her. She can not speak from on old injury to her neck.” The new person said making you turn your head towards him. How did he know that? 

“What? No, we saw her teeth when she was eating steak in a restaurant we were in. She ran from us as soon as we said vampire.” Dean said irritated now closer to you. The bag was suddenly removed from your head blinding you with a bright overhead light. You blink looking around at the men surrounding you. You started to panic thrashing around to get away from them mouthing the words “Don’t hurt me” over and over again. A bright light came out of your mouth and eyes then you screamed at the top of your lungs. The men grabbed their ears as you kept screaming for the first time in over 10 years. 

“Jesus.” A tall man with long hair said pushing passed the other two men. He reached up pushing his naked broad chest in your face to unclip you from your bonds. You screamed so loud Sam cupped your mouth sighing heavily.

“Calm down. Please let us explain.” You were being held against his chest making you tense and wave your hands around attempting to get away.

“You did this to her?” A dark man with black hair asked sounding to be the new person in the room.

“We thought she was a vampire Castiel. We just thought she wasn’t giving us information.” Sam said behind you feeling you calm down in his arms. 

“She was a virgin.” Castiel said looking into your eyes. Sam released you letting you crawl away to the wall curling around yourself for comfort.

“Hurt.” You whimper holding your stomach all thought the pain was gone. You couldn’t stop thinking of the darkness and their hands all over you. How they had taken you without even a second though. Making more tears run down your face as you sobbed into your arms. 

“Here.” Dean said making you shriek in fear. A shirt was slowly tossed on you covering some of your bare skin. You slipped it on quickly not looking at the frightening men as you continued to sob against the wall.


End file.
